Abraham Cashow (1814-1854)
Abraham Cashow (1814-1854) died on his way to California during the California Gold Rush in 1854. Ancestry His ancestors were from Holland. Potential name variations *Abraham Kershaw *Abram Kershaw *Abraham Kashaw *Abraham Cassou *Abraham Cashow *Abraham Kashow *Abraham Kashou Parents *Rem Cashow (1768-1816) Birth He was born in 1814 in Oyster Bay, New York. Baptism He was baptized on February 13, 1814 in Wolver Hollow, New York. Marriage He married Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) on February 11, 1836 at the United Methodist Church in Manhattan, New Yor City. Children *Mary Elizabeth Kershaw (1837-1915) *Isaac Kershaw (1840-?) possibly the same as Isaac Kershaw (1842-1894) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who married Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) who married Matthew Williamson (1824-1884) and after his death married William W. Young (1817-?). *Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872) *Peter Kershaw (1849-?) New York Abraham and Sarah lived in Glen Cove, New York and moved to Manhattan by 1850. Death He died on October 9, 1854 on his way to San Francisco, California during the California Gold Rush. Mabel Cain Von Nostrand wrote on May 27, 1943: "My great-grandmother, Sarah Oldrin Kershaw (b. Aug. 15, 1815; m. Abram Kershaw Feb. 11, 1836; d. Nov. 22, 1894), lies in an unmarked grave, I think, just north of the Remer graves. She was the mother of Mary E. Kershaw, who was the wife of George W. Remer. My great-grandfather, Abram Kershaw (b. Oct. 23, 1813; d. Oct. 9, 1854) is not buried beside his wife. He, with his nephew Wm. Duryea (the Glen Cove, L.I., Starch Co. family), left New York during the gold rush to seek their fortunes in California. Great-grandfather died on the ship just as it reached San Francisco. I have several letters he wrote to my great-grandmother while on the voyage around the Horn, also the letter written by Wm. Duryea telling of his sudden death." Widow His widow went on to live in the Bridgewater, New Jersey and Somerville, New Jersey area. Timeline * 1815 Birth of Abraham Kershaw in the area of Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York * 1835 Marriage to Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) in the area of Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York * 1837 Birth of Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?), his daughter * 1840 Birth of Isaac Kershaw (1840-?), his son * 1840 United States Census (not found) * 1841 Birth of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931), his daughter * 1843 Birth of Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922), his daughter * 1841 Birth of Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872), his daughter * 1841 Birth of Peter Kershaw (1849-?), his son * 1850 United States Census with Abraham Kershaw as head of household in Manhattan * 1854 Death of Abraham Kershaw aboard a ship on the way to San Francisco, California Research *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) writes in 2012: "It was originally assumed that they married at the Dutch reformed Church in Wolver Hollow but now that we know that the father of Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) was from Britain and most likely was Anglican, they were probably married in an Anglican church. It was thought that Trinity Church in Manhattan was a good candidate but the marriage does not appear in their online records. It may be worth the time to order the records on microfilm to see if it was performed there but not transcribed legibly" *Here is an "A. Kershow dead" in Manhattan on 9 Jan 1854 *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) writes in 2017: "Found the marriage of Abraham Cashow (1814-1851) and Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) on 11 February 1836 at the United Methodist Church in Manhattan, New York City. He was my maternal third great-grandfather. He has been a problem for a decade because he was baptized and married as "Abraham Cashow" and his children called him "Abraham Kershaw" in the family papers, and they took the family name "Kershaw". He disappears from the records in 1850 and one document says he died on his way to California during the Gold Rush. External links *Abraham Cashow (1814-1854) at Wikidata Documents Image:Marriage of Abraham Cashow (1814-1851) and Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) on 11 February 1836 at the United Methodist Church.jpg|1836 marriage in Manhattan, New York City Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon .gif|1850 US census Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon crop.jpg|1850 US census File:Lindauer-AnnaAugusta 1872 bank crop.jpg|1872 with Abraham deceased File:History of the Dutch Congregation of Oyster Bay, Queens County - 177.png|1902 genealogy by Henry Augustus Stoutenburgh File:Mabel Cain Von Nostrand letter from May 27, 1943 concerning the death of Abraham Kershaw on October 9, 1854.jpeg|Letter from Mabel Cain Von Nostrand from May 27, 1943 concerning the death of Abraham Kershaw on October 9, 1854 Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Kershaw (surname)